Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Archiv
Willkommen bei Wiki-Nui, Bioniclemaster724! Schön, dass sich mit dir noch jemand hier angemeldet hat (Wow, es werden immer mehr)! Bitte lies und beachte die Leitlinien des Wikis! Ich bin Nathanael1711, einer der beiden Administratoren dieses Projekts. Bei Fragen und Anregungen und allem, was das Projekt betrifft kannst du dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Ich hoffe, dass du noch lange bei Wiki-Nui bleibst und viel hilfst! Viele Grüße, N1711 | ... 13:50, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Du kennst mich ja schon... Also willkommen und hi! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:13, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke für die Nette begrüßung Hallo, danke für die nette Begrüßung ein paar von euch kenne ich ja schon, aber ich habe auch eine Frage, wie kann ich bilder zu den beiträgen dazu senden? Wäre nett wenn ihr antworten würdet. -- Bioniclemaster724 15:18, 11. Jun. 2008 Erstmal: Wenn du auf einer Diskussionsseite etwas schreibst, füge am Ende deiner Nachricht bitte immer ~~~~ hinzu; das wird dann durch deinen Namen und die aktuelle Zeit ersetzt. Nur so weiß man später noch, wer wann was geschrieben hat. ;-) Um Bilder einzufügen, muss du in den Artikel einen speziellen Code schreiben - lies dir dazu am Besten die Bilderhilfe durch. Gib dabei einfach einen beliebigen Dateinamen für das Bild ein (der Name sollte natürlich zum Bild passen, und die Dateiendung sollte stimmen). Danach kannst du den Artikel speichern oder die Vorschau aufrufen; dann wird anstelle des Bildes ein roter Link angezeigt. Diesen Link öffnest du einfach in einem neuen Tab/Fenster, dann kommst du auf eine Seite, auf der du nur noch die entsprechende Bild-Datei auf deinem PC auswählen musst, um sie dann mit einem Klick auf "Datei hochladen" hochzuladen. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:34, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke sehr das war wirklich hilfreich werde es bei meinem nächsten Beitrag ausprobieren. bioniclemaster724 15:08, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja: wenn du beispielweise den Artikel ''Beispiel machen würdest, musst du als Überschrift nicht nocheinmal Beispiel schreiben. ;-) N1711 | ... 15:48, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Gut, werde es so machen, eine Frage wie wird man hier administrator? bioniclemaster724 18:27, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wenn die bisherigen Admins nach einem neuen Admins suchen und dich für fähig halten, werden sie dich von selbst fragen. ;-) Man kann also nicht einfach so ohne weiteres (über einen Bewerbungs-Button oder so) ein Admin werden. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:20, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Frage zu Bionicle Ich frage mich schon längere Zeit eine Frage: Ist die Liga der sechs königreiche Metru Nui? bioniclemaster724 14:39, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nein, die Liga der Sechs Königreiche war ein Bündnis, das von den sechs Barraki geschlossen wurde. Mit ihren Armeen haben sie dann fast das ganze Matoraner-Universum erobert, bis sie von den Makuta besiegt wurden. Metru Nui wurde übrigens '''nicht' von den Barraki erobert, da die beiden Parteien einen Vertrag ausgehandelt hatten, der die Freiheit von Metru Nui garantierte. Mehr Informationen über die Liga findest du hier: *Liga der Sechs Königreiche *Bionicle Story (Kurzversion)#Die Ära von Metru_Nui (nur der Absatz "Vor 95.000 Jahren ...") *League of Six Kingdoms (BS01) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:10, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Noch 2 Fragen Hallo, wie kann ich Absätze machen? Wenn ich auf den vorschau button klicke dann steht alles nebeneinander. Und wie kann ich sachen in abständen hinschreiben? Mit Tabulator und Mit Leertaste? Aber wenn ich dann auf vorschau gehe stehen die sachen immer nebeneeinander. bioniclemaster724 14:51, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Absätze machst du ganz einfach, indem du zwei Mal Enter drückst, also einfach mit einer Leerzeile zwischen den Absätzen. Wenn du nicht willst, dass eine kleine Lücke zwischen den beiden Absätzen angezeigt wird, verwende einfach den HTML-Befehl . In Artikeln solltest du aber nur ganz selten, am besten nie verwenden, da die Artikel durch die kleinen Abstände zwischen den Absätzen übersichtlicher werden. Ich weiß allerdings nicht so ganz, was du dir unter "Sachen in Abständen hinschreiben" vorstellst - kannst du mal genauer erklären, was du meinst? -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:10, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Klar kann ich das also wenn ich z. B. hinschreibe Bionicle und ich will in z.b. 5 cm etwas daneben schreiben. bioniclemaster724 17:54, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Du könntest das beispielsweise mit Tabellen machen: Dieser Code erzeugt eine (unsichtbare) Tabelle mit einer einzigen Zeile und drei Spalten. Die erste Spalte beinhält das "Bionicle", die mittlere (leere) Spalte ist 5cm breit (du kannst stattdessen auch eine beliebige Zahl z.B. in Pixel ("px" statt "cm") oder Prozent ("%" statt "cm") angeben), und in der dritten steht eben das, was daneben stehen soll. ;-) Das sähe dann also so aus: Wenn du dann rechts einen langen Text schreibst und es zu Zeilenumbrüchen kommt, sieht das dann aber so aus: Wenn du willst, dass der Text nach einem Zeilenumbruch wieder nach links zurück"springt", dann hilft die eventuell weiter. Das ist ganz einfach ein Leerzeichen. Wenn man mehrere normale Leerzeichen nebeneinander schreibt, werden sie immer zu einem einzigen zusammengefasst (ist eine HTML-Sache - man kann dadurch seinen Quellcode mit beliebig vielen Leerzeichen übersichtlicher machen, ohne dass die Seite deshalb im Browser anders aussieht), bei ist das aber nicht so. Du kannst also schreiben: Bionicle Das, was daneben stehen soll Die Anzahl dieser Leerzeichen kannst du dann an deine Bedürfnisse anpassen. Der hier geschriebene Code ergibt übrigens: Bionicle Das, was daneben stehen soll Und wenn du einen langen Text daneben schreibst: Bionicle Langer Text blabla flip dat steht daneben und so und sfas öf asjf fo scnl af lsagk asfn awf hjf ladf ledvf sjaklfh lsdgh klsf hsakg hlög asdhg sdhf isdv ngf loinsd duisfnin iufnasuigh djfiuhe sdfnf iufh sdfh uihigahg sdgahdf ishafiuh aslifhusdfh shfasilhg sfhf sldhf sdfgjgdl ghlhg asogh doshgohsdog sladghsdfl sghsdvhlsdhg dföhsdvj Ich hoffe, dass das das ist, was du meinst. (Und ich es verständlich geschrieben habe ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:51, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke, das war genau das was ich wissen wollte, und es war gut erklärt. bioniclemaster724 12:14, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wie kann ich eine Tabelle machen? Wenn ich einen Artikel über z. B. Toa Lhikan machen will, wie kann ich dann diese Tabelle machen, wo eine Kurzebeschreibung und ein bild von ihm drinnen ist? bioniclemaster724 20:32, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Über Lhikan gibt es schon einen Artikel, deshalb gäbe es keinen Grund, nochmal einen zu schreiben. Ich werde aber trotzdem mal Lhikan für meine Beispiele "missbrauchen". ;-) Das, was in den Artikeln verwendet wird, ist nicht direkt eine Tabelle, sondern eine Vorlage. Im Grunde beinhält diese Vorlage zwar eine Tabelle, aber es wäre viel zu kompliziert, für jeden Artikel eine derartige Tabelle zu erstellen, deshalb nehmen wir den "Umweg" über solche Vorlagen. Guck mal hier! Dort findest du alle Infoboxen, die bisher als Vorlage erstellt wurden. Im Falle von Lhikan müsstest du die Vorlage "Charakter" verwenden. Dort steht dann ein spezieller Code, den du einfach von Anfang ( ) ganz oben in den Artikel kopierst. Dann füllst du das einfach wie ein Formular aus, also nach Name= schreibst du den Namen des Charakters (z.B. "Lhikan"), nach Bild= den Dateinamen eines Bildes und so weiter. ;-) Wenn du übrigens auf der Seite bis, auf der du die Informationen über eine Infobox erhältst, klick mal ganz oben auf "bearbeiten". Dann siehst du den Code, der sich tatsächlich hinter diesen Tabellen verbirgt, und du wirst verstehen, weshalb man das über Vorlagen und nicht direkt über die Tabellen macht. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 20:50, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ahh danke, ich habe Lhikan auch nur als Beispiel verwendet, aber danke für die Hilfreiche Info. bioniclemaster724 08:59, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis Also, Bioniclemaster724, es ist wirklich schön, dass du hier so viel schreibst und bearbeitest, aber du mussst noch einiges beachten. #Wenn du einen Text übersetzt, musst du auf die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik aufpassen, sonst klingt das ganze etwas bescheuert. #Bevor du ein Bild hochlädst, sehe bitte erst einmal nach ob es das Bild nicht schon gibt; und gebe ihnen nicht solche ... seltsamen ... Namen wie "Die Toa Inika lassen sich nicht verschrecken" Hoffentlich bleibst du dabei, Toa-Nuva hat dir ja schon so viel erklärt ;-) N1711 | ... 12:59, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' ok mache ich, also das mit der grammatik habe ich ja schon ein bisschen verändert, dieser Text war der erste Text den ich von bionicle jemals übersetzt habe und ich mache das immer so, ich hole mir die texte und wenn es mir schwer fällt etwas zu übersetzten schreibe ich es erst wortwörtlich auf deutsch hin, deshalb kann es sein dass das ein oder andere wort 2 mal vorkommt. Mit den bildern ist das so, ich habe auf meinem computer ungefähr 500 Bilder von Bionicle und die sind alle geordnet, von Mata Nui, über Toa Mata und co. bis zu Mistika, und unter jedem bild steht etwas über diejenigen die auf dem Bild zu sehen sind, ich habe nur vergessen, die Namen auszutauschen, ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie dann hier so heißen tut mir leid und ich werde es ändern. bioniclemaster724 12:02, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gut ;-) Nochmal zu "Die dunkle Zeit"; wenn du eine Seite erstellst, sieh dir bitte an ob es eine Seite nicht schon gibt und kontrolliere immer die Seite "Letzte Änderungen". Danke! [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 13:25, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bücher Du hast ja im Lego Message Board ja schon ein paar Mal gesagt, dass du dir nirgendwo englische Bionicle-Bücher kaufen kannst. Schau doch mal bei '''Amazon.de' nach, dort habe ich bisher fast alle Bücher gekauft. Falls du online nichts bestellen darfst, frag mal beim Hugendubel nach, falls die bei dir in der Nähe irgendwo eine Filiale haben. Die übernehmen nämlich auch Bücher-Bestellungen aus dem Ausland, dort habe ich 2003 meine ersten B-Bücher gekauft. ;-) Die meisten Ausgaben müssen allerdings aus Amerika importiert werden, was natürlich längere Lieferzeiten zur Folge hat (1-3 Wochen). -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:56, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) zu dem Hinweis Also ich habe die Dunkle zeit eingegeben und da stand dran ich soll, wenn ich was darüber weis selber einen Artikel machen, und was meinst du mit letzte änderungen? bioniclemaster724 14:12, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp Toa-Nuva aber muss ich da, weil es ja aus Amerika kommt hohe versandkosten zahlen oder sind die normal? Ich versuche es demnächst mal auf Amazon.de, nochmal vieeelen dank für den tipp der kommt gerade rechtzeitig, habe nämlich bald geburtstag. bioniclemaster724 14:14, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wegen den letzten Änderungen: Links in der Navigation befindet sich ein Link Letzte Änderungen, dort kannst du immer sehen, welche Änderungen zuletzt im Wiki vorgenommen wurden. Und bzgl Die Dunkle Zeit: Das liegt dann eben daran, dass es keinen Artikel mit exakt diesem Namen gab. Hättest du aber einen Blick auf den Artikel Die Bionicle Story geworfen, hättest du gesehen, dass der Artikel zu diesem Story-Abschnitt bereits existiert. Dann hättest du den bisherigen verbessern oder überarbeiten können, anstatt ihn ganz neu zu schreiben. ;-) Zum Thema Bestellungen: Wenn du über Amazon.de oder Hugendubel bestellst, kommen für den Amerika-Import keine zusätzlichen Kosten hinzu, weder für Versand, noch für Zoll oder so was. ;-) Und wenn du bei Amazon.de nur Bücher kaufst, ist auch der Versand zu dir nach Hause kostenlos. Das bezieht sich aber nur auf die Bestellungen bei Amazon.de selbst - man kann dort auch von anderen Amazon-Mitgliedern Artikel bestellen, da können dann noch Versand- und Zoll-Kosten dazukommen. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:29, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ja; das Problem ist nur der Standard-Skin, der jetzt von Avatar wieder von Monobook zu Monaco geändert wurde; d.h. es sieht nicht aus wie bei Wikipedia. Also; wenn du die Seite sehen willst musst du unter der Sidebar "Bionicle-Wissen" etc. auf den Link "Zuletzt geändert" klicken und du kommst auf die Letzte-Änderungen-Seite. [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 15:54, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ok aber auf amazon.de habe ich geschaut, da gibt es nur die zwei deutschen bücher und eins ohne titel und ohne bild, das aber anscheinend von 2007 sein soll, muss ich da vielleicht auf amazon.com gehen? bioniclemaster724 18:12, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Du musst unter "English Books" nachsehen. [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 18:34, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Jap, das ist leider etwas verwirrend, wenn man nur den Eintrag "Bücher" sieht und nicht bemerkt, dass sich direkt darunter noch "Englische Bücher" befindet. "Bücher" beinhält nur die deutschen Bücher (das namenlose ist übrigens die Encyclopedia, die ursprünglich ebenfalls auf deutsch verkauft werden sollte, daraus ist aber nix geworden, siehe meinen Thread hier ;-), während "Englische Bücher" nach meiner Erfahrung Bücher aller anderen Sprachen beinhält (also nicht nur englische). -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 12:07, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke nochmal für den Tipp habe mir auf amazon jetzt shadows in the sky gekauft. bioniclemaster724 12:20, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Mehr Fragen Ich habe doch einen artikel namens die dunkle zeit reingestellt, der wurde doch in einen anderen (name habe ich gerade vergessen) gebracht, und darüber steht jetzt dass der von google übersetzt wurde, aber das stimmt nicht, das habe ich selber gemacht. Was hat das zu bedeuten, und was soll ich da jetzt verändern? bioniclemaster724 12:23, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Seltsamerweise übersetzt Google das englische Wort Matoran mit MATORAN (Großgeschrieben). Und dieses Wort habe ich in dem Text gesehen. Es ist aber nicht der Artikel "Die dunkle Zeit" bzw. der damit zusammengebrachte Artikel, sondern ein anderer Stroy-Artikel von dir. Übrigens sind Übersetzungen von Seiten wie BS01 seit gestern verboten. [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 12:38, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Heißt das ich muss meine artikel alle löschen? Und welcher Artikel ist das? bioniclemaster724 12:44, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hi ich hab wieder einmal ne Frage: Also auf dem Biosector01 wurde jetzt "The Kingdom" veröffentlicht, darf die Kurzgeschichte dann jetzt auch in Deutschland, also hier im Wiki Nui veröffentlicht werden? bioniclemaster724 12:15, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Toa-Nuva meint, er würde es übersetzen, also warte lieber noch. Allerdings kann in den Zusammenfassungen jetzt das Ende anggeben werden. aber immer in Spoilern! Nathanael1711talk 17:26, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe the kingdom schon lange übersetzt, soll ich dann noch warten oder kann ich sie schon reinstellen? bioniclemaster724 17:29, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hmhm... gib sie mir mir mal auf dieser Seite (erstelle die Seite), ich werde da dann noch mal nach Fehlern sehen. Nathanael1711talk 17:33, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Am Sonntag (Ich möchte, das Toa-Nuva sich das auch nochmal durchliest) wird es auf die Kingdom-Seite gestellt. Nathanael1711talk 17:59, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ok bin ich einverstanden. bioniclemaster724 18:04, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab das jetzt wegen Zeitmangel nicht durchgelesen, sondern nur einen Blick darauf geworfen. Die Grammatik und der Satzbau sind zwar öfters falsch oder merkwürdig, und man muss natürlich noch die ganzen Formatierungen (Überschriften etc) einbringen, aber das kann man ja auch später noch verändern, wie bei den Serials. Und da ist diese Übersetzung hier kein schlechter Anfang. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:53, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Also kann man es so reinstellen? Das mit dem Satzbau und Grammatik habe ich bestimmt falsch, weil einige Sätze für mich nicht so einfach zu verstehen waren, aber wie gesagt, kann man das ja noch später verbessern. bioniclemaster724 10:05, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis:Rechtschreibung - Hinweis! Keine Warnung! Also, Bioniclemaster724 (Whoa, eigentlich ein ganz schön langer Name, darf ich den in Diskussionen mit BM724 abkürzen XD ?). Ich wollte dich auf etwas hinweisen, was aber keine Warnung sein soll, Bloß ein Hinweis: Im Wiki sollte man besonders auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achten, weil ja alle das lesen können sollen (Nain, nicht in Diskusiohnen). Deshalb achte bitte ein kleines bisschen mehr auf Kommasetzung etc. Du musst den Rat nicht befolgen, es ist ja nur ein Hinweis. Du kannst es auch lassen. Aber du würdest mich ein ganzes Stück Arbeit erleichtern, das das Wiki-Nui immer aktiver wird (heute z.b.: Du warst da, Lesovikk, Fa1nan, ein Neuer und ich - in den Letzten Änderungen (Welche du ja regelmäßig kontrollierst) sieht das ganz schön voll aus ...) ... Danke, Nathanael1711talk 18:18, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich versuche es, kann aber nicht 100%ig versprechen dass es ganz richtig sein wird, denn mit Kommasetzung hatte ich schon immer Probleme, und das mit den vielen änderungen, da hab ich auch ab und zu meine Rechtschreibfehler verbessert. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, und ja du kannst mich BM724 nennen. bioniclemaster724 15:02, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) OK... Schreib trotzdem weiter! So schlimm ist's ja nicht. Nathanael1711talk 14:29, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Setinfos Zu Kongu: Solche detailierten Beschreibungen gehen in die Legopedia. Nathanael1711talk 14:29, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wie jetzt, soll ich die genaueren beschreibungen der Sets in "Lego" schreiben? bioniclemaster724 18:08, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe dir einen Link auf die Legopedia gegeben. Das ist ein Lego-Wiki. Nathanael1711talk 11:06, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Darf ich jetzt "the kingdom" reinstellen oder erst wenn die figuren rauskommen? bioniclemaster724 07:12, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nein, in der Übersetzung muss noch einiges ausgebessert werden, ich schätze ich habe in den nächsten Tagen so gut wie keine Zeit, also würde ich sagen, das das Ganze noch 'n wenig dauern kann. Nathanael1711talk 07:20, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kannst du mir bitte Helfen, ich finde den bereich nicht mehr wo ich sehen kann wie ich spoiler machen kann. bioniclemaster724 07:33, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hier. Nathanael1711talk 08:19, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) gibt es eine Seite hier in Wiki Nui wo ich sehen kann welche artikel unvollständig, verbesserungsbedürftig oder gewünscht sind? bioniclemaster724 17:47, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) *Spezial:Gewünschte Seiten - Liste aller Artikel, die verlinkt werden, aber noch nicht existieren. (Je mehr Links auf den Artikel führen, desto weiter oben steht er in der Liste.) Vor dem Erstellen der Artikel sollte man aber lieber noch überprüfen, ob es den Artikel nicht doch schon gibt und er nur anders heißt - dann sollte man eine Weiterleitung dorthin erstellen. ;-) *Kategorie:Nacharbeit - Liste aller Artikel, auf denen die Vorlage verwendet wird. Natürlich kann es noch weitere verbesserungsbedürftige Seiten geben, auf die die Vorlage einfach (noch) nicht gesetzt wurde. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:02, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ahh danke, aber wie mache ich eine Weiterleitung? bioniclemaster724 18:05, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Schreib einfach nur #REDIRECT Seite auf eine Seite, die ist dann eine Weiterleitung Nathanael1711talk 18:18, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Das Wiki hat doch 300 Artikel und nicht nur 30. bioniclemaster724 17:58, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) wurden die Matoraner von 2001 wegen rechtlichen problemen umbenannt? bioniclemaster724 12:21, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bei Macku und Hewkii war das der Fall; "Jala" hingegen war kein maorisches Wort, ich weiß nicht, wieso er auch umbenannt wurde. Mehr Infos zu dem Rechtsstreit gibt es übrigens hier. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:34, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kanohi Nuva Ich hab noch ne Frage, mit der ich aber nichts hier Kritisieren will, aber wäre es nicht besser für die Kanohi Nuva eingene Artikel zu machen? bioniclemaster724 18:14, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich stimme Bioniclemaster zu. Die Kanohi Nuva sind ja auch Masken. Lesovikk520 18:36, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Genau, ich hab nämlich früher schon mal einen Artikel über die Kakama nuva gemacht. bioniclemaster724 18:45, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bioniclemaster, ich glaube du hast deine Unterschrift vergessen. Lesovikk520 18:43, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Eine Kakama Nuva ist immer noch eine Kakama, genau wie Tahu Nuva immer noch Tahu ist. Nathanael1711talk 19:30, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Muss man den Takanuva Blog in spoiler setzen? bioniclemaster724 19:37, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Einleitung: Nein; eigentlciher Text: Ja. Nathanael1711talk 20:14, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder in Infoboxen Nur noch schnell mal ein Kommentar dazu, weil mir das schon öfters aufgefallen ist: Wenn man ein Bild einfügen will, geht das, wie du es ja auch immer machst, mit z.B. left|thumb|123px. Wenn du allerdings die Infoboxen verwendest, ist dieser Code nicht mehr nötig, da er bereits in der Box selbst gespeichert ist. ;-) Alles, was du nach Bild= eingeben musst, ist also der Name des Bildes, und darunter bei Bildgröße deine Pixelangabe. Das sähe dann einfach so aus: |Bild=Shelek.png |Bildgröße=123px Mehr ist nicht nötig. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 11:49, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) aber jetzt ist das irgendwie anderst, ich meine das Hochladen, das Fenster sieht dann ganz anderst aus, und wenn ich auf hochladen klicke passiert gar nichts, deshalb kann ich kein bild von der rua hochladen. bioniclemaster724 11:50, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Wie kann ich jetzt bilder hochladen? Das ist voll komisch und es lädt die bilder einfach nicht hoch. bioniclemaster724 12:20, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir hat sich nichts geändert... Nathanael1711talk 15:59, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Gerade mit einem Boxor-Bild getestet - bei mir hat sich auch nix geändert, und Uploaden funzt ohne Probleme... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 05:38, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) bei mir heißt das jetzt bilder hinzufügen und da ist so ein symbol mit einem Bild und einem Plus, darüber steht: Bilder Hinzufügen (neu!) bioniclemaster724 11:38, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Wo kann ich meine Beiträge sehen? bioniclemaster724 18:04, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hier wird alles aufgelistet, was du jemals im Wiki erstellt und editiert hast, und hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die du hochgeladen hast. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 05:18, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Wie kann ich bilder "Hinzufügen"? bioniclemaster724 17:30, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Wieso hat sich das bei mir auf "Bilder Hinzufügen" geändert? Ich kann jetzt nur Bilder die schon Existieren einfügen und keine neuen Hochladen! bioniclemaster724 17:38, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) T's Blog Könntet ihr bitte den Text von Bionicle.de verwenden und nicht eure eigenen Übersetzungen? Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber wir nehmen lieber das offizielle. Und für Serials nehmen wir Übersetzungen aus ToK's Bionicle Translation Blog auf BZPower. Nathanael1711talk 13:27, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, also die bis zum 24 kann ich schon reinstellen, aber ab dem 24 wurde auf bionicle.de nicht weiter übrsetzt. bioniclemaster724 13:39, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC)